Allison
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = September 30, Age 258|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'2" (157 cm) "adult"|Weight = 110 lbs (50 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Marriage Council Fashion Designer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 261 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Edward Simpson (Father) Kathryn (Mother) George (Older Brother) Henry Johnson (Father-in-law) Bethany (Mother-in-law) Tanya (Aunt-in-law) David Johnson (Brother-in-law) Rachel (Sister-in-law) Bobby (Husband) Jesse (Son) Alyssa (Daughter) Katherine (Surrogate Daughter) Charley (Leader) Brandi (Comrade)|AniName = Allison|MangaName = Allison}} Allison (アリソン'', Arison'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's becoming the best fighter and supporter to manipulate her Ki energy with her new techniques and special abilities with her intelligence, knowlege skills, inventions and martial arts as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the youngest child and only daughter of Edward Simpson and Kathryn, the younger sister of George. She's the best friend of Trish, Daphne, Victoria, Teresa, Leslie, Kimberly, Vanessa and Kaylah. She's the beloved wife of Bobby and the mother of Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance Allison is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, petite build and below average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has blue eyes, lightest peach skin complexion and long wavy blonde hair. Over the course of the series and movies, Allison has six different hairstyles, she's has blue eyes, lightest peach fair rose skin complexion and long wavy blonde hair. Her hair was short when she was a small child, when she's change as she's get older, her wavy hair down to her shoulders, usually worn in a ponytail, but occasionally in pigtails is dressed as a tomboy sometimes in pants and t-shirt more than in dresses or skirts. As a adult in the T.V. special movie Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, her hair is long that's reaching down her mid-waist, Her main major battle outfit attire is a sky blue gi, with dark grey off-shoulder undershirt, arm straps, choker, fingerless gloves with white armbands, black tights, blue hairband and boots. Allison has the lightest peach complexion and is somewhat petite build. She’s short and thin, but also pretty powerful because of the way she grew up. As a child, she's have the short wavy hair, usually up in pigtails…wore lots of blue and pink and dresses and overalls. As a preteen of age nine (in one year later turning ten), she's used to wore braces for a year in elementary school when she was about 11. As a teenager, she's attending of going to the Spring High School with her older brother and friends, as she's wears her hair in a high ponytail, she's actually wear the casual outfit is a red blouse and short skirt with a white shirt under it and red-and-white sneakers. She's have a thin and petite, though has light muscular, her wavy hair down to her shoulders, usually worn down. She became more girly around this age. Her causal outfit is a short skirt and tank top with knee high socks and heels. During at the senior prom dance at the Spring High School, she's wearing a glamorous look in this stunning prom gown. Its plunging V-neckline with mesh inset and low back design flatter the curves of your body. This sleeveless ensemble also features an A-line floor-length tulle skirt and it is delicately embellished with precious beads. As a young adult and adult, her long wavy hair, down to her mid-waist, didn't look like a tomboy at all anymore. Personality Allison is a sweet, innocent, bubbly, spunky, quirky, intelligent, knowledgeable, friendly, fun-loving, kindhearted, nice, polite, caring, motherly, outgoing, easygoing, energetic, self-conscious, optimistic, friendly, gentle, quiet and shy personality. Sometimes she's very kind, smart, brave, beautiful, tomboyish, independent, clever, girly and sensitive person to others ever more than before. As a child, Allison is a very bubbly, cheerful, energetic, girly, native, shy, hopeful, fearful, bright, positive and happy little girl and was always seen smiling all the time. Because of the twist of events that had happened throughout her life, she grew to become a quiet, friendly, compassionate, positive, kindhearted, polite, independent and distant young woman and does show as much happiness and smiles as she used to. In her teen years, she grew up her whole life as a noble and was used to following orders from her other teachers and is known mostly to not break rules. As she's getting older in her teen years, someone hurting her family, friends, and innocent people of Spencer World. She'd sometimes go into a rage and probably seek a swore revenge on Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu for killing her family since she was a newborn baby, but she's extremely loyal and optimistic to her friends and family. She's the one among her friends who can cheer up almost anybody, or at least get them to smile at least once. But Mega Buu killed her older brother in front of her She's always smiling, even when she's actually hurting and crying. This can also lead to her holding onto grudges often when she feels someone has hurt her, kind of contradicting her own belief in being happy no matter what, where she meets Bobby for the first time since they were children in the same group of the American Team like Z Fighters did to protect Earth and the entire universe. She's very girly, passionate and fashionable in the way she talks (picked it up from Vanessa and Leslie when she was a kid). Talks with her hands, flips her hair sometimes, plays with her hair, claps when happy or excited/telling a cool story. Biography Early Life Allison is born on September 30 of Age 258 after the death of her mother giving birth to her. One year later after the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional world as Spencer World. Living with her older brother and friends in a cruel orphanage apartment from the Ninjago City of Spencer World empire. Her nickname since childhood is Strawberry, because they are her favorite fruit, her favorite snack, and she was actually a strawberry for Halloween when she was five. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later after battling with Cell and Cell Juniors on the deserted Rocky Mountains and fighting Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World and the deaths of Henry Johnson, Zesmond Spencer, Brandi Jeff's parents and her father, Frieza Saga After a battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga After many months later after Goku battling Frieza on the Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) Goku defeat Frieza on Planet Namek, she's In four years of May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, she's now sixteen years old teenager in Age 274, she's attended to enroll in the Spring High School with her friends to become the head captain of the cheerleaders, Perfect World Saga Ten years later after the deaths of Mega Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Allison's first appears as a adult, Power Manga and Anime Allison is physically stronger than many humans. Since she grew up with Toby, Trish, George, Bobby, Jason, Leslie, Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah, watching them train sparked her curiosity and interest in martial arts and her power level is 228, 99900. Furthermore, she didn't want to feel so left out when they'd go and train without her or talk about it around her. She begged her parents to let her train with Trish and they eventually accepted. As she grew up, her love for training seems to have dwindled. However, she still trains on occasion as an adult to keep from losing her strength and abilities. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * [[Ki Sense|'Ki Sense']] - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Criss Cross Blast - Allison use her Ki energy to blast from both hands, creating a sort of tornado or geyser kind of effect in Dragon Ball Z series. * Chi Blocking - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents, older brother and friends, Equipment Video Games Appearances Allison is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Chie Nakamura (kid/preteen), * FUNimation dub: Kate Higgins (kid/preteen, most media), Kelly Sheridan (teen/young adult), Lindsay Seidel (young adult, DBZ movie) Battles Major Battles * Allison, Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Charley, Danny, McKenzie, Victoria, Amanda, Bobby, Jason, Chris, Timmy, Teresa, George, Kimberly, Leslie, Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah vs. Mega Buu (Base form) Trivia * Allison's name means Japanese name (アリソン or Arison) is In English the meaning of the name Allison is: Of the nobility. From the German Adalheidis meaning nobility, and the French Adeliz which is a form of Adelaide. * In French the meaning of the name Allison is: A 13th centurymeaning nobility. Now particularly popular in Scotland. * In Irish the meaning of the name Allison is: Honest. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name Allison is: Divine fame. * In American the meaning of the name Allison is: A 13th century meaning nobility. Now particularly popular in Scotland. * It is of Old German derivation, and Allison means "noble, exalted". Allison is an alternate spelling of Alice (Old German). Allison is also a variant of Alison (Old German). See also Allie. * She's afraid of snakes and bugs, especially spiders and bees, she's also afraid of thunder and lightning. * Allison's favorite hobby is training, writing poetry, painting, take care of animals and shopping. * Allison's favorite food is strawberries and Shrimp Alfredo sauce pasta. * Allison's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. * Allison has completed 47 official missions in total: 22 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Allison's favourite word is "friendship" (友情, Yūjō). Gallery commission_for_mystiqueen_by_kurith-d5yhy70-2.jpg|Allison as a preteen at age nine into age 10 commission_for_mystiqueen_by_kurith-d5yhy70-1.jpg commission_4_mystiqueen_by_hikariangel85-d4atiba-1.png commission2_4_mystiqueen_by_hikariangel85-d4iqgmp-1.png Ninjago ocs alisexwayland sketches by artycom-5.jpg Ninjago ocs alisexwayland sketches by artycom-4.jpg Ninjago ocs alisexwayland sketches by artycom-3.jpg Ninjago ocs alisexwayland sketches by artycom-2.jpg Ninjago ocs alisexwayland sketches by artycom-1.jpg 0fa9e2f673e52d1800dc3ecf96af9034-d599uws.png happy_valentines__day__2018_by_mystiqueen-dc2oc94-1.png|Kid Allison Simpson 7c4a8769c659d17c3b87a94f5f11cfdd-d58dkjy-1.jpg falling_for_you_by_mystiqueen-d4yh19y-1.jpg charisma_in_dbz___by_mystiqueen-d6vj6h0-3.jpg charisma_in_dbz___by_mystiqueen-d6vj6h0-2.jpg what_did_you_get__by_mystiqueen-d5hmech-1.png always_mama__s_princess_by_mystiqueen-d5hfhtb-1.png req__panties_and_charisma_by_mystiqueen-d4vqu4z-1.jpg req__nirrelli_and_charisma_by_mystiqueen-d4s7iaf-1.jpg flying_by_mystiqueen-dbm5b41.png charisma__s_profile_by_mystiqueen-d5702z0-1.jpg charisma__s_budokai_outfit_by_mystiqueen-d56z6o0.png charisma_budokai_reg_sheet_by_mystiqueen-d67a5ha.png 144338976d81c2a4dfb4df48dc318b58-d59b19s.png sweet_charisma___strawberry_by_mystiqueen-d513wo6.jpg charisma_in_dbz___by_mystiqueen-d6vj6h0.jpg simple_training_by_mystiqueen-d4cdco1.jpg mother_and_wife_by_mystiqueen-d5f6od5.png adult_charisma_headshot_by_mystiqueen-d50vtgr.png baby_charisma_by_mystiqueen-d3aghgo.jpg charisma___id_by_mystiqueen-d3aspon.jpg team_harmony_leader_fan_design_concept_sketch_-1.jpg charisma_tournament_id_by_mystiqueen-d4q2d1q.jpg the_bride_by_mystiqueen-d5mh7ux-1.jpg charisma__s_office_by_mystiqueen-d36pkko.jpg surprise___mystiqueen__s_commission_by_littlem-1.jpg charisma__s_office_by_mystiqueen-d36pkko-1.jpg charisma_hairstyle_meme_by_mystiqueen-d3rabo1.jpg winter_uniform_by_mystiqueen-d4jf4pt.png commission_comic1_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-1.png commission_comic1_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-2.png commission_comic1_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-3.png commission_comic1_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-5.png commission_comic1_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-4.png commission_comic2_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-1.png commission_comic2_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-2.png commission_comic2_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-3.png commission_comic2_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-4.png commission_comic3_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-1.png commission_comic3_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-2.png commission_comic3_gift_4_nigsea_by_hikariangel-3.png walking_in_the_fall_by_mystiqueen_d4dk1sn-pre-1.jpg|Kid Allison happy_birthday__sammy__by_mystiqueen_d5vk4ao-f-2.jpg happy_birthday__sammy__by_mystiqueen_d5vk4ao-fullview.jpg|Allison made a birthday cake for Vanessa on her Sweet 16 Birthday with her older brother and friends from_me_to_you___page_01_by_mystiqueen_d3hnnxa-1.jpg from_me_to_you___page_01_by_mystiqueen_d3hnnxa-2.jpg from_me_to_you___page_01_by_mystiqueen_d3hnnxa-3.jpg from_me_to_you___page_01_by_mystiqueen_d3hnnxa-4.jpg from_me_to_you___page_01_by_mystiqueen_d3hnnxa-5.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Civilians Category:Citizens Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Movie Characters Category:Doctors Category:Ninjas Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Siblings